


Nie było, czyli romans z kotem w tle

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KurooTsukki - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, kenma po sąsiedzku, pseudo-żarty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami





	Nie było, czyli romans z kotem w tle

Weź sobie kota, mówili. Będzie fajnie, mówili.

 

Kenma głaskał kota od wieków. Od wieków już się tak przyjaźnili. Kuroo przysiągłby, iż jego przyjaciel przychodzi w gruncie rzeczy do futrzaka. Powinien być zazdrosny? Po bratersku kochał oboje.

No, kota mniej.

Z kanapy, gdzie siedział jeden z drugim, ten głaszczący i ten mruczący (czasem, jak tak patrzył z ukosa i słuchał, nie był pewny, czy to na pewno dobry sposób rozróżniania), doszedł do jego uszu jakiś nowy dźwięk. Zaryzykował założenie, iż to Kenma, więc, przechodząc z kuchni do salonu, machnął dłonią na znak, że nie słyszał.

\- Chciałbym, żeby koty umiały mówić – rzucił smętnie rozmarzony Kenma.

\- Nie zapomnij dać znać, jeżeli zaczną. W imię naszej długoletniej przyjaźni opłacę ci część kosztów leczenia.

Kenma dalej niestrudzenie głaskał kota, zaś Kuroo zwichrzył słomianą czuprynę.

 

\- Twój kot się na nas gapi.

\- Tsukki cicho, kot won.

\- Nadal tu jest.

\- To tylko kot.

\- Zaraz tylko dam ci w pysk.

\- Jak jesteś taki mądry, zdejmij go z szafy.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. Ubiorę się i wyjdę.

Chwilę później Kuroo stał i nie dowierzał. Prawie samotnie – tylko kot ocierał mu się o nogi.

 

Czy kochał tego kota? Nie, nienawidził drania. Ciągle to powtarzał, każdemu, kto chciał słuchać. Albo i nie chciał. Przy wielu okazjach zaznaczał.

Kiedy odstał swoje w kolejne w sklepie mięsnym i wracał z zakupów, by przygotować coś, co dogodzi gustom kota, a i nie podrażni ichniego wrażliwego żołądka.

Kiedy czesał puszyste futerko, nieraz godzinami, siedząc na ziemi w swojej sypialni-salonie. Niewygodnie było, miękkiego dywanu się pozbył, jako że trudno się z niego usuwało sierść, a coś sobie rozłożyć zawsze zapominał.

Kiedy z powodu tejże sierści tłukł się na odczulanie i do apteki.

Kiedy głaskał leżącego mu na piersi zwierzaka. O, za tymi momentami przepadał, choć jego alergia trochę mniej.

Nienawidził drania.

Ale to był dobry kot.

\- No i co ja ci z nim zrobię, Tsukki? W łazience go nie zamknę, nie lubi tego. Tak przy okazji, ja przynajmniej mieszkam z kotem, nie rodzicami.

\- Mieszkasz koło Kenmy – odparł Kei, jakby to rozwiązywało problem.

Rozwiązywało.

 

\- Tu masz wątróbkę, on lubi jeść w nocy. Zostaw coś na rano, rano też lubi. – Kuroo mruczał pod nosem coraz bardziej roztkliwione słowa. – I o wszystkich porach dla towarzystwa też.

Były rozgrywający milczał, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, a za to dalej delikatnie się uśmiechać. Nie zamierzał prowokować natchnionych hymnów nienawiści, w które nawet kot nie wierzył. Dlatego też Kuroo ciągnął dalej, usprawiedliwiając się:

\- Nigdy nigdzie go nie woziłem. Szlag, mam wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Kuroo. Mieszkamy drzwi w drzwi. – Kenma więcej się nie uśmiechał. Raz, że starczyło. Dwa, że właśnie patrzył uważnie, jak Tetsurou przenosił koci zestaw podróżny. Sceptyczne nastawienie stało się raczej ewidentnie podejrzliwe, gdy przyłapał bruneta na manewrach z miską i kuwetą, które rzekomo powinny stać mniej więcej w takiej konfiguracji jak w domu.

\- Już nie ruszam, nie patrz tak – parsknął winowajca; nie, żeby Kozume obdarzył go jakimkolwiek szczególnym spojrzeniem (właściwie w ogóle na niego nie patrzył), ale to detal. – Za jakiś czas daj znać, czy wszystko w porządku.

 

Co do ostatniego zobowiązania - dla świętego spokoju własnej persony Kenma zjawił się w jakiś czas później na wycieraczce przyjaciela. Stał tam chwilę, acz wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że obecnie nie powinno się przeszkadzać.   
Jak najszybciej zniknął u siebie.  
Kuroo, jest cisza nocna, rany boskie...

 

Około pierwszej w nocy sytuacja się odwróciła i to Kuroo wylatywał z domu.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – słyszał jeszcze za sobą ostry syk.

\- Po kota, oczywiście.

Oczywiście.

Kozume nawet otworzył, od razu z położonym na ustach palcem. Jak się przekonał, Kuroo do najcichszych nie należał.

\- Masz Tsukishimę. Kot do rana jest mój – zaanonsował cicho.

Kuroo stał i nie dowierzał, że właśnie zamknięto mu drzwi przed nosem.

No, w to jeszcze jakoś... ale że do jego własnego mieszkania też? Zimno mu było na tej klatce. W tych bokserkach.


End file.
